


words carry on

by twilightscribe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor never drew attention to Bruce's scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	words carry on

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 457 words  
>  **Prompt:** sorrow
> 
> Written for [assistedrealityinterface](http://assistedrealityinterface.tumblr.com/) and a [tumblr prompt meme](http://zephyr-writes.tumblr.com/post/62701445437/fwips-theladyem-emstanbul). Feel free to leave them in my ask box.

Thor never drew attention to Bruce's scars. His hands would slide over them sometimes, but they didn't pause to examine them or trace their edges. But he knew they were there, that much Bruce did know. Thor didn't ask after the stories behind them, he simply let hem be.

The two of them were lying in bed, late in the evening, with Bruce curled up against Thor's chest. One of Thor's hands was on Bruce's upper arm, thumb stroking absently, while the other was resting over Bruce's on Thor's chest.

“Do they bother you?” Bruce asked, breaking the silence.

“What do you mean?”

“The scars.” He refused to look at Thor, biting down on his lip and staring at their hands.

With his hand over Bruce's, Thor slid it down and around to his side – opposite to the one Bruce was curled up on – where raised, marred skin met Bruce's fingertips. He pressed Bruce's palm against it, making sure he could feel it, then moving his hand up his chest, mapping out an intricate pattern of scars that continued across his torso, arms, and even down to his hips. Some of them were barely there ridges of skin, others were more prominent, hard-edged and raised from the surrounding skin.

Bruce had noticed before – it was impossible not to – that Thor had his own collection of scars; a result of a warrior's life. He was comfortable with them, not ashamed of the scars he bore as Bruce was.

“Why would I?” Thor said quietly, voice slightly muffled by Bruce's hair. “We all have scars which we bear; they do not make you less worthy. They show that you have fought and survived.”

Smoothing a hand down Bruce's back, Thor carefully rolled them over so that his could frame Bruce in against the bed. Supporting himself on one strong forearm, Thor gently chucked Bruce under the chin and kissed the corner of his lips, his temple, the tip of nose, and forehead.

“As such, they are deeply personal to you and if you wish to share them with me, then I will be heartened, but I shall not push you to do so. You can share them with me whenever you wish.”

Thor pressed a light kiss to Bruce's lips with a soft smile. He reached out and brushed back a stray lock of hair, then leaned in to kiss Bruce again.

“They do not change how I feel for you,” he said. “Always remember that.”

Hesitantly, Bruce reached up and cupped Thor's face between his hands, thumbs brushing along the arches of Thor's cheeks. His brows were furrowed into a thoughtful frown as he arched up to kiss Thor softly once, twice, three times, before he leaned back against the pillow with a small smile.

“Thank you.”

**FIN.**


End file.
